Old vs New
by natii-4-life
Summary: When Roddy and Rita are sent to school, they run into an old boyfriend of Rita's. Hal Grenner. And when Roddy and Hal bet on who Rita goes with the the Welcome Back dance Roddy sets to work on making Rita fall for him, but what's really driving him to try
1. The Announcement

Rita kicked the door open to her new room. Her hands were full with a giant box filled with her stuff. Mr. and Mrs. Malone finally had enough money to get a big new house...thanks to Roddy. Rita dropped the box in a corner and took a deep breathe. She stood in the doorway, taking the first room she could ever call her own. It was decently sized, good enough for Rita...considering the fact she'd be out with Roddy on the Jammy Dodger II most of the time. The walls were plain white, nothing on them. Barren walls meant a fresh start on her organizing skills. Roddy walked in behind her. His room was across the hall. Since Roddy had chosen to stay down in the sewer with Rita and he had nowhere to stay, the Malone's naturally took him in. Rita turned to look at him. He smiled back at her with that charming grin of his.

"So..what do you think of this new house?" Roddy asked.

Rita smiled at him and answered, "I love it! It's so big!...Thank you, Roddy."

Roddy scoffed and looked down at his hands sheepishly with his shining copper-brown eyes.

"It was nothing. I would've never made it back to my home without you!" Roddy said, still looking down at his hands.

Rita surprised him with a tight hug. Roddy smiled inwardly and returned the embrace. Rita could feel Roddy's heart pounding. She smirked at this. Roddy's heart was indeed pounding...when she touched him..even the slightest brush...his heart sped up immensley. He had yet to figure out why, but he thought he was close. But when she shocked him with a kiss on the cheek just before she walked out of the room, his heart stopped completely. Roddy placed a hand where Rita's lips had just been. A goofy grin spread across his face. He followed her out of the room, back downstairs to help with the rest of the boxes.

That night at dinner, everyone was happy and gleeful. Roddy and Rita, however, ate dinner in the sanctuary of Roddy's room. Roddy already had everything orangized and had promised Rita help the next day.

"So.." Roddy said, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Rita's eyes widened instantly. She spit her soup back into the bowl and looked up at him in surprise, giggling.

"What kind of question is that?!" Rita laughed.

"Well...I was just wondering if a pretty girl like you had ever had a boyfriend?" Roddy chuckled at his own question.

"Well..if you MUST know," Rita started, "I've had my share of bo's. I had my first one when I was about 9 or 10. I'd never really found interest in boys till that age. Before, it'd always been about beating them at things..not dating them. His name was Hal. He was a real sweet-talker. Left every girl in my class breathless. But I hadn't let him get to me that easily. Naturally, he wanted me since I didn't want him. He tried every line in the book..made me laugh whenever he did. He had these bright blue eyes that showed me he really meant it though. So I finally gave him a chance. After him, I never lost interest in boys."

"What happened to him?" Roddy pried.

"He met a prettier girl that played hader to get. She was so pretty. She had big brown eyes, long, curly brown hair, and the body of a model. I couldn't compete with that with my green eyes, and my short red hair. But I eventually got over him..."

"Are you...still lookin' for a new boyfriend?" Roddy asked, hesitantly.

"Sure," Rita said, grinning up at Roddy, "I like the goofy, clumbsy, posh, brown-eyed, brown-haired, tall, lean kind. You happen to know anyone of that description?"

Roddy glared playfully down at her and side-smiled.

"So how 'bout you? You had any girlfriends?" Rita laughed.

"You make it sound like that's impossible.." Roddy snapped, grinning.

Rita shrugged.

"Well if you MUST know.." Roddy mocked, "I've...never had one before."

Rita started laughing, but when she saw the look on Roddy's face, she stopped.

"I was never a real lady's man when I was younger. I mean..before Tabitha took me in. I lived in a little town in a park near Cornwall. I was always the goofy, clumbsy one. The outcast, kind of. And what really stunk was that I was living on my own. I lived 'on the streets' if you will. More or less like an orphan. But this one family paid for me to go to school. I didn't live with them..they just paid my tuition to one of the best schools around there. That family had a daughter my age..she was terribly pretty. Big sea-green eyes, bright blonde hair, fair skin, and the cutest freckles I'd ever seen. But she always went for the richer boys. The cuter boys. The more coordinated boys. I'd neer been let down so much in my life. Ever since then, I've never been really comfortable around girls.." Roddy told, looking down into his soup.

Rita felt a pang of guilt. She'd been making fun of him for being goofy sometimes, and that was his one downfall in love. Rita put a hand on his shoulder and tilted his head up to look at her. He stared right into those piercing emerald green eyes. He held his breath.

"You are a charming, resourcful, brave, handsome, coordinated gentleman and any girl would be lucky to have you," Rita assured him, "Never forget that."

Roddy smiled. He couldn't say a word. He was still in paralyzed from the fact that he was so close to Rita. Rita couldn't speak either. Her breaths were deep, but short. They were inching forward, but neither noticed. Just as they were only centimeters away from their lips meeting, Rita's grandma burst into the room.

"Tom! Sing us a song downstairs, Mr. Jones!" Granda Malone cried, oblivious to what she had just interrupted. 

Roddy cleared his throat and backed off. Rita did the same.

"Ahem..we'd better give them what they want.." Roddy said nervously.

Grandma Malone grabbed Roddy's hand and pulled him downstairs. Roddy grabbed Rita's hand and the duo was dragged downstairs to the table. After a little show, courtesy of Roddy St. James, they all sat down for an announcement.

"As you know," Mr. Malone announced from his wheelchair, "Roddy has kindly given us our new wealth.."

The Malone family applaued him. Roddy blushed and smiled.

"So now we have enough money to do something we'd been wanting to do, but couldn't afford..." Mr. Malone continued, "...you're all going to school!"

Everyone cheered but Rita. Rita's face was drained of it's color. Roddy cheered until he noticed Rita's expression.

"What's wrong?" Roddy asked in Rita's ear.

No one could hear Roddy but Rita above all the noise.

"Uhhh...I won't get to be on the Jammy Dodger II as much as I want, anymore..that's all.." Rita lied.

Roddy knew she was lying. She was scared...and he knew she wouldn't easily admit it to him.


	2. Back to School

A month later, Roddy pulled on his new pants. They were a comfortable demin and Union Jack's on the pockets. Rita put them there. She called it, "her touch of style". Roddy liked it...he kinda had a piece of Rita wherever he went now. Even if they were on his pants. He walked into the hall, shirtless, across to Rita's room to see if she was up yet. Roddy knocked on the door.

"What?" Rita snapped, sounding frantic.

"It's Roddy! Can I come in?" he called through the door.

"Sure," Rita answered.

She unlocked the door and he walked inside. As he walked in he pulled his new loose soft-light brown polo over his head. He ruffled his hair to make it look cooler and posed grinning in her mirror. Rita laughed and pulled him over to the closet.

"Help me pick what to wear!" Rita insisted, "I need a guy's opinion."

"I think you look good in anything.." Roddy commented, smiling.

"Seriously, Roddy.." Rita said sternly, putting her hands on her hips and shifting her weight from one leg to the other, "I need to look perfect.."

"But you already do!" Roddy chuckled.

He was being serious, but Rita didn't believe it. She pulled out a tight, soft light green t-shirt and a short dark blue jean mini skirt. Roddy titled his head for inspection. He shook his head.

"You'd look good in it..but it's not really YOU," Roddy critiqued.

She threw the outfit to the floor beside her and searched for another one. She finally just pulled on a tight white and navy blue polo that showed a small bit of her stomach, with a Union Jack on the breast pocket, with a pair of light blue tight jeans that flared at the bottom. She tied her beer bottle cap combat boots and looked herself over in the mirror. Roddy smiled as she tied on a thick white belt around her pants. Rita smiled at her reflection. Roddy came up behind her and pulled off the rubber band that was holding her firey red hair back. She looked at him with a look saying "what are you doing?" through the mirror. Roddy held up a finger for her to wait a minute. He grabbed her brush and gently ran it through her hair. Rita blushed. Roddy was still grinning. When he was done, her hair was smooth and shining. He placed some in front of her shoulders and stepped back to admire his work. Rita nodded.

"How did you do that?" Rita asked, shocked at his salon-like skills.

"Well I used to watch Tabitha do her hair every morning, so I caught on," Roddy explained.

Rita looked back in the mirror, still not believing the girl she was seeing was her.

"Aren't you going to put on any make-up?" Roddy asked.

Rita shot Roddy a look. Roddy put his hands up in fake surrender.

"Not that you need any..." Roddy said quickly and nervously, "I just think a little mascara would bring out your eyes..that's all.."

Rita let out a "hmph" and looked back in the mirror. She put on a little mascara and turned back to Roddy.

"Satisfied?" Rita smirked.

Roddy grinned dreamily at her. She looked stunning. He couldn't talk. Her eyes wouldn't let him. The way they stood out left him speechless. Rita giggled and pushed him out of her room. He went back into his room and grabbed his brand new white sneakers. Roddy walked downstairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Malone trying to calm everyone down. They weren't very successful. Roddy helped out until the bus came to take the first 20 or so kids. Then the rest other than Roddy and Rita left. The pair had another 30 minutes till school started for them. They were going to walk. They grabbed their backpacks and books.

"Have fun at school," Mrs. Malone called after them.

"We will," Roddy called back over his shoulder, waving back.

Rita was quiet. Roddy sensed she was tense. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Would you like a song to calm your nerves? 'Cause I have no problem singing for you.." Roddy grinned.

Rita shook her head.

"Hmmm.." Roddy thought of what he could do to cheer her up.

Rita sighed.

"Do you know why I'm so tense Roddy?" Rita asked.

Roddy shook his head.

"I'm going back to the same school as I did last time. That's where Hal is. And that blonde girl. Her name's Fiona. I'm gonna have to face them again.." Rita groaned.

"Well I'll be right beside you," Roddy smiled, "And I don't kno about any of your other friends..but I'll never leave you."

He said the last part softly, showing he meant it. Rita smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Roddy," Rita sighed, relieved, "But what if.."

"Think on the positive side!" Roddy cut her off, "You'll get back to a calmer life, a more relaxing life!"

"But I met you in the more exciting life!" Rita protested, "You think I'm gonna leave that life if I got something so great out of my new life?"

"But you won't completely leave you're adventures," Roddy insisted, "I'll tell you what. This weekend, me and you will take a nice, long, exciting ride on the Jammy Dodger II...ok? But you have to help me through today because I know, absolutely NOBODY."

Rita giggled as they walked through the school doors. They walked into the cafeteria for orientation. The team searched around for a space in the bleachers, but failed. So they decided to stand. Two minutes into the orientation, Rita felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello Rita Malone," said a deep, slick, dreamy voice.

Rita turned around and stifled a gasp.


	3. The Bet

It was Hal Grenner. Rita's heart skipped a few beats. She thought she was going to faint, but she kept her cool. She didn't want Hal to think she wasn't the same tough, strong-willed Rita she had been back when she first met him. Roddy turned around and saw the boy.

"Hi, Hal Grenner.." Rita greeted hesitantly.

"This is Hal?" Roddy asked, turning around.

"Yeah, this is Hal," Hal said, looking at Roddy as if he had insulted him, "And who are you?"

Hal was more charming than Roddy had anticipated. He was tall, with a strong build and muscles like rocks by the looks of it. He had stunning light blue eyes and shining, flowing black hair that was a little longer than Roddy's. He had straight white teeth that shone when he grinned...even though he wasn't. Roddy straightened up, smoothed his shirt down and cleared his throat, ready for competition.

"I happen to be Roddy St. James of Kesington...and Rita's _best friend and first mate," _Roddy bragged, putting his arm around Rita's shoulders.

Rita nodded, still looking dumb-struck. Roddy looked down at her. He saw she was falling for this "Hall Grenner" fellow again. For some reason, Roddy had the strange urge to change that. Hal glared at Roddy. but when he looked at Rita, he winked and grinned charmingly. He slightly tipped Rita's chin up with his finger and walked off to the bleachers. Rita looked like she was in a dream-like state, walking Hal walk away. A surge of jealousy shot through Roddy's body.

"What's so great about him?" Roddy scoffed, "He seems like a real-"

"Dreamy guy..right?" Rita interrupted, still in her daze.

Roddy waved a hand in front her face. She didn't move a muscle. Roddy thought about this. An idea came to him that he knew would get her back to Earth.

"Rita...I have a confession to make.." Roddy said softly and smoothly, "I seem to have fallen madly in love with you Rita Malone.."

Rita snapped out of it and looked up at Roddy in bewilderment.

"What?!" Rita cried.

Roddy broke out laughing. He slapped his knee in emphasis to show how amused he was.

"You totally fell for it!" Roddy cracked up.

Rita smirked smugly, crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip. Roddy slowly stopped laughing and looked at her. Roddy cleared his throat.

"I was kidding about that, Rita," Roddy insisted, "Seriously.."

"Mmhm..sure.." Rita sighed, the smug look still on her face.

She walked past Roddy.

"Seriously! I was!" Roddy said.

Rita nodded sarcastically as she walked out of the cafeteria. Roddy ran after her.

"Rita! I'm telling the truth!" Roddy called after her.

Just as he ran out the door, a strong hand grabbed his forearm and spun him back around. He came face to face with Hal. He winced in fear.

"Relax, St. James," Hal sneered, "I'm not gonna hurt you. All I'm gonna do is give you a warning. Rita Malone is _mine_. Not your's. Got it?"

This enraged Roddy. Roddy pried Hal's hands off of his shirt and smoothed it out. Then he poked Hal in the chest as hard as he could.

"Listen, you," Roddy snapped, "Rita Malone is not someone who is owned. She is a woman and _you_ should respect her as a _woman..not a TROPHY._"

"I'll bet you $50 she'll goes to the Welcome Back Dance with me," Hal bet.

"Make it $100 and you've got yourself a bet that she'll go to the dance with _me,_" Roddy negotiated.

"Let's make it interesting.." Hal grinned evilly, "Loser has to do winner's homework for the first semester. Deal?"

"Deal," Roddy spit on his hand and held it out.

Hal did the same and they shook hands on it.

"I hope you know this..NO girl can resist me," Hal sneered.

He walked away chuckling to himself. Roddy suddenly came into realization that he was treating Rita like a trophy! If Rita found out she'd kill him, bring him back to life and kill him again! And then never talk to him again!

_What am I doing?! I can't bet on Rita! And how am I gonna win against Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome?! Oh god, Roddy old chap..you've got yourself a sticky situation!_


	4. Guilt Trips and Questions

As Roddy and Rita were walking home, loaded up on homework and studying, Rita turned to Roddy.

"I'm sorry Hal was such a jerk to you today, Roddy," Rita apologized, "I thought he'd be sweeter."

"So did I," Roddy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hal had put him into a headlock and given him world's most painful noogie. When Hall did that, his jean jacket had given Roddy's neck a burn. Roddy thought he'd be feeling that for the rest of the school year.

"You have to come to me sooner when someone treats you like that," Rita scolded softly.

Roddy felt like a child being bullied in pre-school. And Rita was talking to him as if he were her son coming to her after a rough first day with the meanie-toddlers in his class. Roddy sighed. This was going to be a long year for him, he could tell. Then he asked Rita a question.

"Did you know there's a dance coming up next week?" Roddy asked, grinning.

He was putting his plan into action. Now he felt like a spy.

_I like spy better than toddler._ Roddy thought to himself, smirking.

"Yeah," Rita answered. The dream-like look came across Rita's face again. "I want Hal to ask me."

"Well.." Roddy pried, "There's a lot of nicer, smarter, better looking boys at our school than Hal, aren't there?"

"No," Rita sighed, "Not really.."

"Not even one?" Roddy insisted.

"Nope," Rita answered without even thinking twice.

"You're sure?" Roddy continued.

"Mmhm.." Rita nodded, crossing her arms.

"Really?" Roddy asked.

"Roddy! I told you..no there aren't any boys nicer, smarter, or better-looking guys than Hal Grenner! What are you getting at with all this nonsense anyways?"

"Nothing..." Roddy shook his head and looked off into the distance innocently.

Silence over took them for a moment.

"Really?" Roddy repeated.

"Roddy! What's going on?" Rita demanded, "Tell me now. Why are you so interested in my love life so suddenly?"

"No reason," Roddy said.

"You're lying."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Look..we could go on with argument and make everything awkward at the house..or we could change the subject!" Roddy snapped, slightly smirking.

Rita rolled her eyes.

"If you're not going to tell me what you're up to, than I'm not going to tell you anything anymore. In fact..I'm not even going to talk to you until you tell me!" Rita walked ahead of him.

"What!?" Roddy cried, stopping in his tracks, "But you can't!! Then that ruins my.."

Rita turned around, knowing that if he went on, she would find out what he was up to.

"Your what?" Rita asked.

"My..my.." Roddy thought desperately of a cover that would soften her up.

An excuse that not only would save his neck, but get her feeling sorry for him. Maybe if she pitied him, they'd be able to hang out more than the usual (if that was possible) and then he could charm her and then he'd win Hal's bet!

"Go on," Rita insisted, "Your what?"

"My..my..my..my life!" Roddy said, changing his expression to massive depression and saddness.

"What?" Rita said, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't live without talking to you!" Roddy cried, putting on his best sob-story show ever, "You're amazing and the best friend I've ever had and I couldn't go on with my pathetic life if I knew that you weren't talking to me because of something stupid I caused! I just..just..oh I can't bare to think of what I might to do myself!"

Roddy looked away and put his hand over his eyes, as if looking away from a horrible image. Rita rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever, Roddy.." Rita sighed, smiling at Roddy's act and looked to the puddle next to her foot, "I'll let it slip..I mean..It's not like you bet against Hal on who I would go to the Welcome Back dance and I'm some kind of trophy to you two..."

Roddy's jaw dropped at the accuracy of that guess..but a squeak of shock came out. Why did she have to be so smart?! Rita turned back to him, hearing his little squeak.

"You didn't...did you?" Rita asked.

"Of course not! What kind of guy do you think I am?!" Roddy cried, "I'm utterly insulted that you'd accuse me of such an act!"

"I'm sorry, Roddy.." Rita grinned, "I should know better than to think you'd do something like that..You're such a great friend to me. You'd never do something like that to me. That's why you're my absolute bestest best friend!"

Roddy groaned as she walked away from him. He hated guilt trips..especially when they weren't given to him on purpose. This was gonna be harder to go through than he thought. He followed her to the house and locked himself in his room. He threw his backpack in a corner, kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto his bed.


	5. Admit It, Roddy!

Roddy woke up from his deep sleep to squealing, fast footsteps, yelling, and Rita shaking him awake.

"Roddy! Wake up!" Rita yelled in his ear over all the noise, "It's time for school!"

Roddy groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Five more minutes!" Roddy whined.

"Don't be a baby! Get on up, Roddy!" Rita laughed.

Roddy reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hair was a total mess and he could barely open his eyes. And yet Rita was already perky, dressed, and her eyes were wide open and alert.

"What's the rush?" Roddy asked groggily, getting out of bed.

"We have to catch the bus today! Hal takes the bus in the mornings!" Rita explained, "And I want to take the bus today!"

"So he can bully me again?" Roddy snapped, cranky.

"Just sit away from us," Rita suggested, "You can make new friends!"

Roddy shot Rita a look. Rita sitting with Hal was bad news for his hopes of winning the bet. That...and he just didn't like the thought of Rita sitting with another guy besides him. Then, Roddy got an idea.

_Time for another show, Roddy, old boy! _Roddy grinned to himself.

He put on his most charming smile, and made sure to walk over to her smoothly.

"But _you're_ the only one I want to sit with.." Roddy said slickly.

"That's sweet..but I can't really take you seriously in your boxers, Rodd," Rita chuckled.

Roddy looked down and realized he was in his boxers! Roddy yelped and grabbed his robe from behind his door quickly. He tied it and smiled nervously at Rita. Rita laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Roddy grunted in frustration and slapped himself on the forehead for his stupidity.

"Smooth.." Roddy scolded himself quietly, "Just smooth.."

He got dressed in a white oxford with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of light blue jeans. On his feet were the same white sneakers as yesterday. He combed his chesnut brown hair and grinned in the mirror. As he walked out of the room, he ran into Shockey.

"Good morning, Shockey!" Roddy greeted.

"Good morning, Roddy!" Shockey replied over his shoulder as he scurried away.

Roddy smiled. He loved seeing the little kids run around. He saw them as little elves or something like that. It made him laugh. He found himself wondering what it would feel like if those little pattering footsteps belonged to his own children. He started day-dreaming on the way down the stairs. He visualized himself coming home, opening the door and yelling into the house.

_Roddy's Daydream_

_"Good evening family!" Roddy called._

_"Daddy!" a crowd of little kids immediately attacked him with hugs and kisses_.

_"Where's your mother, kids," Roddy asked._

_"In the kitchen!" a familiar voice called from the kitchen._

_Roddy knew that voice anywhere. Out of the kitchen walked Rita Malone. Roddy's jaw dropped. Rita gave him a strange look._

_"Roddy?" Rita called, "Rooddyyy??"_

_End Roddy's Daydream_

Roddy gasped as he snapped out of the trance to find Rita looking at him funny.

"Roddy?" Rita repeated, "Are you ok?"

Roddy shook his head clear of those thoughts and answered her.

"Yeah I'm fine.." Roddy lied, "Let's go."

"You think you could get off my foot, first.." Rita suggested, wincing in a little pain.

Roddy then realized he had stepped off the last step of the stairs onto Rita's boot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Roddy gasped, "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Rita said, "Let's grab a crumb of bread and we'll catch the bus, ok?"

Roddy nodded. He glanced over Rita quickly. She was wearing a pair of tight camouflage cargo pants and a red and blue striped polo. Her hair was French-braided and it lay gently over her shoulder. She had a tinch of mascara on, like she did the day before. Just as Rita was walking away, Roddy jumped at an oppurtunity to ask Rita out to dinner.

"Rita?" Roddy called.

Rita turned around and raised her eyebrows in response.

"Do you think..maybe..you'd..want to..have..dinner..with me..tonight?" Roddy asked.

He was mroe nervous than he thought he'd be. Wasn't this just a friend asking a friend to dinner?

_No,_ Roddy finally admitted to himself, _This had GOT to be more than that._

"Sure, why not?" Rita answered, "Someplace fancy or just here at home?"

"Fancy.." Roddy replied.

"It's a date!" Rita smiled.

She walked into the kitchen, leaving Roddy standing at the foot of the stairs, smiling as if he had done something he'd wanted to do all his life on Earth. She was totally oblivious to the fact that Roddy had just admitted to himself..that Roddy St. James was indeed falling in love with Rita Malone.


	6. A New Friend

Roddy climbed onto the bus behind Rita. He groaned.

_Here we go.._ Roddy complained to himself, _Now I have to make a new friend.._

Rita quickly spotted Hal and rushed off. Roddy glared at Hal as Rita asked him if the seat next to him was taken. Hal sneered back at him. Then he turned up to Rita with a charming grin and patted the seat next to him. She quickly sat down. She beamed at Roddy excitedly. Roddy gave her a thumbs up, congradulating her on her accomplishment. He had to be a little happy for her. She was getting what she wanted..and if he really did love her..best friend or lover..he would want to see her happy, right? No matter what. Roddy then realized he had to try. For Rita. Roddy spotted a lonely girl. She had big, round hazel eyes, tannish-fair skin, and long lught brown pig-tail braids that lay over her shoulders down to her ribs. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't the least bit fat, either. She was dressed in a nevy blue tank top and a navy blue and white striped oxford shirt. The sleeves were rolled up like his. She had on a pair of white jean short shorts. On her feet here navy blue Vans flats. In her hair was a matching navy blue headband that bordered her thick combover bangs. She looked like a sweet girl. He sat down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Roddy asked.

"No, not at all," the girl answered.

Her voice was smooth and clear. She smiled at him. Her teeth were like Hal's..perfect and white. Roddy noticed she had a drawing pad on her lap and a pencil in her hand.

"I see you draw.." Roddy observed.

"Yeah," the girl replied, "I love to draw. I've been drawing since I was like..2 or 3."

"Wow," Roddy looked over the sketch, "You're amazing!"

She had been drawing a picture of the Ratropolis Town Square. It looked too real to be a drawing done by a high school student.

"Thank you," the girl blushed, "I'm Dawn Cabrera."

"I'm Roddy St. James," Roddy smiled, "Cabrera? You're Cuban?"

"Yes, I am," Dawn explained, "I grew up in America..Florida to be more specific, but my family moved here last year."

"Yes, I noticed you didn't have the English accent," Roddy nodded.

"I think I saw you around school yesterday," Dawn said, "You were hanging with the Malone girl..Rita is it?"

"Yes," Roddy replied, "Her name is Rita. She's my best friend..but she'd rather sit with _Hal Grenner_ than me..I mean..how can I compete with that?"

Dawn saw the look on Roddy's face.

"I knew you two were a little too friendly with each other," Dawn giggled, "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Because it could wreck our friendship if I tell her.." Roddy whined, "But I've got this bet with Hal that Rita will go to the Welcome Back dance with me _as dates_..so I have to make her fall for me. When I see that she's falling for me, then I might tell her. But if she ever finds out about the bet, me and Hal are both dead meat."

"Oh," Dawn sighed, "I see. Well maybe I can help out? I'm good at getting people together."

"Would you?" Roddy smiled, "That would be awesome! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well..maybe," Dawn thought, "You don't have to if you don't want to..but you know Damon Cook?"

"I believe I have math class with him...why?" Roddy grinned, catching on.

"Do you think you could talk to him for me?" Dawn asked, blushing.

"No problem," Roddy held out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal."

The new friends shook hands. Roddy and Dawn planned out their schemes for each other. Roddy would make friends with Damon and Dawn would make friends with Rita. Each would talk to the other's crush. Put out some good qualities, find out some inside information, things like that. Roddy was glad Rita wanted to sit with Hal that morning..because now not only did Roddy make an amazing new friend..he had someone to help him.

Dawn and Roddy spent lunch together, still getting to know each other. Rita came over and was about to sit down with Roddy and Dawn, but Hal put his arm around her shoulders and pushed her along with him over to his table with his little gang. Rita sent an apologizing look over her shoulder. Roddy acknowledged it with a "it's ok" smile. Rita smiled back.

"Thanks," Rita mouthed.

Roddy turned back to Dawn with a look of anger and jealousy.

"This isn't going to be easy.." Roddy noted, "With Hal hogging her up at school, I'm not gonna have a lot of time to charm her."

"Don't you live with her family?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Roddy answered, "But she's always doing homework or studying. At least I get to have dinner out with her tonight."

"You didn't tell me you were going on a date with her!" Dawn gasped, smiling, "What are you going to wear? Where are you going?"

"It's formal and we're going to Chez Fromauge," Roddy answered, saying the restaurant name with a French accent.

Dawn laughed.

"Well that's good..try charming her at dinner, ok?" Dawn said, "Say something about the way she looks. Say something about her eyes. About her smile. About her outfit. About her shoes..things like that. My brother once used the line 'You're eyes are two glittering ponds of crystal clear blue water in the candle light' and he dated that girl for two years! Just instead of glittering ponds crystal clear blue water..her eyes would be..two sparkling dew-covered pastures or something like that."

"Wow.." Roddy gaped, "That's beautiful! You should right romance novels."

"I kind of do.." Dawn said, "I just don't like people really reading them because they come from my heart and I relate to the feelings of the main character.."

"Maybe one day I could read on, though?" Roddy asked.

"Maybe.." Dawn answered "But let's change the subject."

"Ok," Roddy agreed.

Roddy looked over at Rita and saw her looking back at him with her two rolling dew-covered pastures. Roddy smiled and winked. Rita smiled back. Roddy had a sudden surge of confidence. Maybe tonight would go better than he thought.


	7. The Date, Part 1

_I think it's a little ridiculous to be in high school and be going on my FIRST date. _Roddy thought as he said good-bye to Dawn as he walked off the bus.

Rita walked up next to him and nudged him.

"I see you've made a new best friend," Rita smiled.

"Yeah," Roddy agreed, "But you're my _best _friend. No one can replace you.."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you that much today," Rita apologized.

"It's fine.." Roddy scoffed, grinning, "At least we'll get to have dinner tonight..just the two of us!"

"Yeah!" Rita smiled, "And I'm bringing out something I haven't worn in sooo long it's not even funny. I told Mum I was going to dinner with you tonight and she's like 'I'll go fix up the dress!' She's like..all happy we're going to dinner. Maybe she wants me out of the house again."

Rita laughed softly at her own joke.

"Well..if I were her," Roddy said, posing as if he were thinking "I'd cherish you and think I had the best daughter in the entire history of The Universe."

Rita blushed and pushed him playfully.

"You're such a kiss up," Rita laughed.

"No," Roddy explained, "I mean it! I mean..you're smart, athletic, talented and by far one of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

Rita rolled her eyes. They began talking about the test that Friday in history class. When they got into the house, Mrs. Malone immediately grabbed Rita and rushed her up to her room. Rita let her mother drag her, laughing. Roddy watched her, laughing as well.

Soon enough, Roddy and Rita were getting ready for their dinner-date. Rita seemed so clueless to him. He liked feeling smarter than her...only he was much stupider. He made sure to look his best. He put on a tuxedo that was exactly like the one he had first come down to the sewers in. He combed his hair and slicked his eyebrows. He made sure he looked _perfect_. When he was done, he went across the hall to check on Rita.

"Rita?" Roddy called into the door, "You ready?"

"No!" Rita called back, "Meet me downstairs!"

"Ok!" Roddy agreed.

He rushed down the stairs a little too fast. He tripped over his own feet and crashed down the stairs. While he was getting up, he heard steps at the top of the stairs.

"Ready, Roddy!" Rita called down the stairs.

Roddy looked up. His jaw dropped. His heart stopped. His palms started to sweat. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. Rita looked _amazing._ She was dressed in a beautiful dress. It was short, it stopped an inch or two above her knees. the top part of the dress was silky and shining and it looked like a corset, flaunting Rita's figure. The skirt came out like a wedding dress and was made of the same material as ballet tutu's. The entire dress was emerald green to match her eyes. Her hair was down and curly with her bangs straightened. She had on silver hoop earrings and a matching silver choker. Her eyes were complimented by matching green eyeshadow and black mascara. She had a little bit of blush.

Roddy realized he was on the floor, still. He scrambled up quickly and smoothed out his jacket.

"Ready?" Rita asked.

"I am if you are!" Roddy smiled nervously.

"Let's go!" Rita exclaimed, "We're leaving!"

Suddenly, all of Rita's 37 siblings popped out of nowhere. Roddy screamed and fell back in shock.

"Good bye!" they all shouted in unison.

"Good-bye everyone!" Rita smiled back.

"Yes," Roddy breathed, "Good night everyone."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to that," Rita giggled.

"Well.." Roddy sighed, "It's a bit new to me to have 37 smiling faces pop out of absolutely NOWHERE and scream 'Good-bye Roddy!'"

They headed out to the Jammy Dodger II when Roddy realized something.

"We should walk," Roddy said.

"Why?" Rita asked.

"Because if we take the Dodger the wind might ruin your hair," Roddy explained.

"Oh," Rita said, "Well then..let's walk."

Roddy nodded and extended his elbow. To his pleasure, Rita locked hers with his. They walked silently to the Chez Froumage. When they arrived, Roddy opened the door for her like a gentlemen. Rita nodded her head in thanks and walked inside. Roddy went up to the little podium where a teenager stood dressed in a tuxedo much like Roddy's. He had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes and he was a little taller than Roddy. He looked about their age...in fact..Roddy knew who he was. So did Rita

"Damon?" Rita asked.

The teenager looked up. It was indeed Damon.

"Rita!?" Damon replied.

"Yeah!" Rita smiled, "I didn't know you still worked here!"

"Yeah," Damon said, "My dad owns the restaurant and I help out when I can, remember? Tonight I was free, so I stepped in."

"That's nice," Roddy added.

"Well then.." Damon said, getting business-like, "Table for two?"

"Yes, please," Roddy said, grinning.

Table for two with Rita. He liked that.

Damon grabbed two menus and led them to a small table with a candle in the middle. The candle was already lit. Roddy pulled out the chair for Rita. Rita smiled as she sat down. Roddy tucked in the chair with Rita sitting in it and then rushed over to his own. He sat down. Damon handed each of them a menu and took out a pad and a pencil.

"What can I get you to drink?" Damon asked politely.

"Water, please," Rita answered.

"Make that two waters," Roddy added.

Damon nodded as he wrote it down on his pad.

"Coming right up!" Damon smiled and left the pair alone to talk.

"So.." Roddy said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Like it here?"

"I love it here," Rita smiled, "I used to make friends with the chefs in the back alley. They'd give me food to go sometimes."

"Oh really?" Roddy said.

"Yeah," Rita smiled at the memories, "That's how I know Damon. He would always give me a bit of ice cream for desert behind the chefs' backs."

Roddy nodded, ensuring he was listening.

"I actually dated him for a little whie," Rita added, "But then we realized that it wouldn't work out..so we stayed good friends. Surprisingly it's never been awkward between us, though."

"Well..I don't suppose, since you know him so well," Roddy started, seeing a way to help Dawn, "You wouldn't want to help me help out my new friend Dawn?"

"Why?" Rita questioned, "What's in it for me?"

Roddy pretended to think hard and then said, "Me and you will stay up all night laughing and play games tonight?"

Rita mocked Roddy and pretended to think. She nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Roddy started, "Dawn likes Damon..and I promised her that I'd talk to him and make friends with him.."

"In that order?" Rita asked, smiling.

"No actually the other way around," Roddy answered, chuckling, "But really. Since you're already friends with him, then you can just talk to him."

Rita nodded, accepting her position in the plan.

"So.." Roddy said, looking around as if some topic would appear in thin air, "How's school?"

"You know.." Rita answered noticing Roddy was a bit nervous, "Is there something wrong?"

Roddy snapped his eyes back to Rita.

"No!" Roddy answered quickly, "Not at all!"

"Then why are you so nervous?" Rita asked.

Rita was never one to keep a question to herself. She put it out there.

"I'm not nervous," Roddy smiled nervously, tugging at his collar, "Why would I be nervous? It's not like I love you or anything if that's what you're getting at!"

Roddy didn't know why he got nervous so suddenly. He knew he loved Rita...but he was chill a few seconds ago! It didn't make sense.

_Love is so annoying...Go to the bathroom Roddy! Before you say something you shouldn't!_

"I have to..use the bathroom..excuse me!" Roddy said, jumping out of his seat and zooming to the bathroom.


End file.
